


Soccer Calves

by beautifulmagick



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Boys In Love, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmagick/pseuds/beautifulmagick
Summary: Simon tells Bram about his obsession with his soccer calves.





	Soccer Calves

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I'm only capable of writing soft smut. So yeah, here's some more.
> 
> Note!!!! I'm dumb and pasted my unedited version at first so read it again!!

“Did I ever tell you about the first time I really noticed how cute you are?” Simon asked and he pressed soft kisses to Bram’s neck. 

Bram shuddered in his arms. It was thrilling to feel how responsive his boyfriend was. In the three month they'd been dating, they'd spent as much time making out as they had talking. Simon's favorite was to do both at the same time. 

“No, you didn't tell me…”

“Well, it was gender bender day and your soccer calves in your cheerleading skirt were distracting,” Simon said. 

Bram laughed. He blushed hotly under Simon's curious lips and it only made Simon more determined to kiss him more. 

“I really do love your legs, though. They're so strong and you're so fast.”

“Si, stop it.” Bram squirmed with embarrassment under Simon. 

“Do you not like it?” Simon asked with a smirk.

Bram sighed heavily and kissed Simon. It was one of his slow, thorough kisses that set Simon's blood on fire. He rolled them carefully until he was cradled by Bram’s muscular thighs and slowly ran his hands up Bram's legs. It was perfect. Bram whimpered into his mouth and thrust up against him-- then the garage door opened. 

“Fuck,” Simon growled bitterly. 

“You knew they were coming home, Si,” Bram murmured. His sensible words were belied by his erection throbbing against Simon's hip.

Simon rolled off his boyfriend and picked up his textbook. By the time his mother walked by, they'd calmed down except for the blush high on Simon's cheeks.

***

 **Simon:** So, I had an idea.

 **Bram:** I’m frightened already, Simon.

 **Simon:** It's a good idea, I swear. I want to show you how much I love your soccer calves. And your soccer thighs. All of you, really.

Simon hit send on the text and waited impatiently for his boyfriend to reply. He knew that Bram was on the same page as him sexually-- they'd experimented with handjobs and grinding together. There had been the truly spectacular time when Simon had discovered that while he did have a gag reflex, he also loved swallowing. There was still that initial shyness though, and Simon wanted Bram to know exactly how perfect and beautiful he was. 

**Bram:** What would that entail exactly?

Simon grinned. Such careful, precise world's from Bram meant he was into it. 

**Simon:** My parents are going to an event Saturday and Nora is spending the night with her friend.

Simon paused. He took a deep breath before continuing. 

Simon: I’d like to have time to touch you. Have you naked in my bed and touch you everywhere. 

After he hit send, he dropped his phone and palmed his erection. He was a little embarrassed about sending such a racy text but also so incredibly turned on.

 **Bram:** I can’t form sentences.

Simon laughed. Leave it to Bram to be adorable.

 **Bram:** I would like that. I had an idea too, actually.

Simon’s eyebrows disappeared into his hair.

 **Simon:** Yeah? I’m all ears. Or eyes. Since this is texting.

 **Bram:** I’ve been thinking a lot about you touching me. I think I’d like it if you fingered me.

Simon stared at his phone. Holy shit, he was going to die. It was hard enough to imagine Bram sprawled out in his bed naked and glistening with sweat-- but touching inside him? Simon had tried it himself after some careful research but he couldn’t get the right angle to actually do it.

 **Simon:** Fuck, Bram, I’m gonna come in my sweats.

 **Bram:** So does that mean you want to try? I’m kind of dying now that I said it.

Simon couldn’t resist. He had to hear Bram’s voice. He hit the call button and sighed happily when he heard Bram’s shaky hello.

“Do you really want me to do that?” Simon asked.

“Yes,” Bram breathed. He sounded overwhelmed and Simon loved it.

“Baby, I’m seriously gonna come in my pants. You’re so fucking hot.”

“Are we having phone sex? I need to know if you’re touching yourself,” Bram gasped.

Simon shoved his hand into his sweats and stroked himself. He was already hard and leaking just from hearing his boyfriend. Bram was going to be the death of him.

“Yes. God, Bram, I wish you were here.”

Bram whined softly. He was obviously trying to stay silent. Simon couldn't wait to have him alone in his house, in his bed, so he could hear him moan. 

“You can be as loud as you want, too. No one but me will hear you.”

Bram gasped loudly. His breath in Simon's ear and the soft whimper of his voice was enough to send Simon over the edge. He groaned quietly as he stroked himself through his release. 

“Si, Jesus Christ,” Bram panted.

“So Saturday?”

“Yes. Absolutely yes,” Bram confirmed. 

“I'm not sure how I'll survive until then,” Simon remarked ruefully.

“Well, there's always phone sex…” Bram joked.

Simon laughed until his stomach hurt. He loved this boy.

***

“So do you want me to strip down or what?” Bram asked nervously.

“No, I wanna do it. Just relax. I want to take care of you, ok? And if I do anything you don't like, just tell me.”

Bram nodded. He bit his lip and Simon had to kiss him. He tugged Bram close by his shirt and pressed their open mouths together. Bram melted easily under the onslaught-- he let Simon pull his shirt off and followed him towards the bed. But before he went any further, Simon wanted Bram’s legs bare. He popped the button on his jeans and pulled them off. He left his boxer briefs for now, knowing that if Bram’s was on display-- it'd end up in his mouth. He wanted to take his time and ramp Bram up as much and he could. 

He stared at his boyfriend’s ankles. They were delicately built in comparison to his muscles calves. Simon pressed a gentle kiss to the inside of his ankle then slowly slid his hands up. His soccer calves had been the first thing Simon had noticed. They were strong and humorously twitchy under his light touch but Bram didn't complain. Simon kissed his way up, tracing the curve of his muscle then he nipped sharply at the side of his knee. 

Bram made a quiet sound an arched up. His dick strained against his boxer briefs and his chest was already dappled with sweat. One of his hands were fisted in Simon hair but he didn't pull it or try to lead Simon around. He seemed to anchor himself with the simple touch.

Simon moved back to Bram’s ankles and kissed the opposite one. Bram cried out sharply in dismay. He seemed hopeful that Simon was moving steady upward. Simon glanced up at his boyfriend just in time to see him cover his mouth with his hand.

“I wanna hear you, baby,” Simon said.

Bram’s hand slowly moved away from his face and down to fist the sheets in a white knuckled grip. He trembled from head to toe under Simon's hands. It was intoxicating. 

“Do you like it?” Simon asked. He let his breath ghost over Bram’s calf. He kissed the damp skin over and over.

“Yes. You're making me crazy,” Bram admitted.

“How do you think I feel watching you play soccer?” Simon bit his other knee and smirked when Bram moaned. “I spend the whole time staring at your legs.”

Bram’s thighs were next. They were thick and strong and they made Simon's mouth water. He pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses along the inside of his right thigh. His licked a broad stroke along his muscle and sucked bruising kisses where his thighs and hips met. He repeated the actions on his left side while Bram writhed under his hands. 

“Si… Simon please. I can't handle anymore…” Bram begged.

“Do you want me to stop?” Simon asked with a smug grin.

“No, babe, please,” Bram babbled.

Simon peeled Bram’s boxer briefs off his hips. They were sticky with sweat and pre-come and it was enough to make Simon press his own trapped erection against the bed. He was suddenly aware of his own body and of the fact that he was still dressed. He stood up and shucked his own clothes, then sprawled between his boyfriends legs. He resumed sucking hickies to the inside of his thighs until Bram bumped the bottle of lube against Simon's head. 

“I said I wanted to touch every inch of you,” Simon rasped. 

“And I said I want you inside me. Come on babe, I've been thinking about it for so long…”

Simon's arousal burned hotter. Bram’s desire was rolling off him in waves and Simon was helpless against the pull. He took the lube from Bram’s hand and popped the cap. The liquid was cool on his fingers and he rubbed them together to warm it. He kissed Bram’s hip to distract him then slid a slick finger around his hole. 

“Have you done this to yourself?” Simon whispered.

“Yes,” Bram croaked. “It's hard to do it. I can't get deep enough.”

Simon groaned the the mental image of Bram desperately squirming in his bed, his arm crooked awkwardly as he tried to fill himself up.

“I'm gonna come before I even touch you,” Simon growled.

“Please Si, please.”

The begging was enough to crack Simon’s control. As gently as he could, Simon pressed one finger inside of Bram. His boyfriend pushed back eagerly and sobbed for more. Simon easily slid a second finger in alongside the first and moved them in and out. 

Bram was gone. His normally quiet, nervous boyfriend was pulling his hair and groaning so loudly that Simon was worried the neighbors would hear. Simon still wanted to hear more, though. He spread his fingers and flexed them upwards. Bram shoved back with each thrust of his hand and Simon couldn't help but wonder how often Bram had tried this. He was desperate for it.

“Harder. Fuck me harder, Simon.”

Fuck. Simon was going to die. There was no way he could survive Bram-- sweet, cute Bram-- saying things like that. Simon moved his fingers harder. He remembered reading that the male g-spot should be near his fingertips. He bent his fingers and pressed them hard against Bram’s inner walls. The hand in Simon's hair tightened to the point of pain and Bram jolted hard.

“Please don't stop,” Bram gasped.

Simon’s arm was cramping and his dick was throbbing but there was nothing that could make him stop. He scooted on the bed and backed himself over Bram’s hold. He could see his boyfriends cock right in front of him, leaking steadily against Bram’s stomach. He leaned forward to lick up the pool of liquid and was rewarded with another string of curses.

“Do you need me to jerk you off?”

“No, I'm close. So close, Simon.”

“I never want this to end. I never wanna stop touching you,” Simon groaned. “You're so hot.”

“You say that all the time,” Bram giggled breathlessly.

The fact that Bram could laugh and make a joke made him even more attractive. He was perfect. Simon let his head rest on Bram’s hip while he pressed relentlessly against his prostate. Bram melted loudly and convulsed on the bed. His thighs trembled and his back arched. Simon didn't dare blink. Then Bram was coming. He ground down against Simon’s fingers as he painted his stomach in long stripes. Simon kissed each stripe reverently and gently cleaned his skin with his tongue. Gently, he pulled his fingers free and grabbed a tissue from the nightstand to wipe them clean. 

“Holy shit,” Bram gasped.

“That was amazing,” Bram agreed.

Bram licked his lips and reached for Simon. He kissed him softly--then pulled back. 

“You're still hard,” Bram said. He reached down and stroked him firmly.

Simon moaned gratefully and thrust into his grip. He wasn't sure how he hadn't come yet. Bram was so perfect and he was so wrapped up in his pleasure that he'd managed for forget his own.

“It's gonna be like a minute, babe,” Simon warned him.

Bram licked his lips again and Simon was lost. He fucked into Bram’s fist once more before spilling over it. Bram stroked him through his release, then wiped his hand on a tissue. Simon collapsed on his boyfriend and nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

“We should do this every day,” Simon murmured.

“I don't want you to get sick of me,” Bram laughed.

“Babe, I only got to worship your legs. Next it's your abs and then your arms, then all of you--then your back!”

Bram laughed and kissed Simon to shut him up. Simon knew he'd never get sick of this boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on tumblr!


End file.
